True immortal
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Set in right after the half-blood prince. Sigyn "Faye" Anasta goes on the run. Because of what she holds in her blood the key to true immortality. Fenrir has one mission to capture Faye Anasta alive and not to turn her. Never dreaming how hard that mission would be once he learnt that Faye Anasta was really Sigyn Anasta. His best friend from school and lover. Fenrir/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

* * *

Sigyn Faye Anasta stood outside by the park outside of London. She knew it was a matter of time before she was truly hunted for what she was. She was the last of the true immortals. Yes, there was other out there but they were all tainted by the other two immortals, vampires and werewolves. Until there was a way to cure them there was no hope with their blood. The wind blew moving her blonde hair across her face. Her blue eyes locked with the nearly full moon. Her father died when she was in Hogwarts and that was centuries ago. Her mother died in child birth with her during a total solar eclipse. But she looked like she was in her mid-twenties. A scent caught her attention she had many traits of her fellow immortals. A heightened sense of smell and sight were just a few.

"Hello, Remus," Faye said softly her eyes still locked with moon and stars as if she was reading them.

"Faye, what are doing out here so close to full moon. "

"A werewolf would be a welcome person at this point, that or a vampire," Faye said as her eyes focused on the moon.

"Faye you do not mean that."

Faye turned her eyes to him regard him. Her blue eyes were a silvery blue with deep nearly midnight blue ring on the outer edge of them. She pulled her thin jacket closer to her hourglass shaped body. She stood five feet seven inches tall. Her face had animalistic beauty to it. It had to do with how her eyes were placed on her face that was much like cat eyes that with her full lips. She had predatory look to her. If one looked truly close they could see the glamour used on her hair. The pin straight blonde hair was not her natural hair.

"Can't you see it, Remus; with you all hunting his Horcruxes. How long before he hunts for another way to be immortal. It's a dark and troubling time Remus; not only for yourself but for me. I have seen dark wizards come and go but none like him. Grindelwald was close but then I had Albus. He will not stop until he gets what he wants: True immortality. And I no longer have Albus to protect me," Faye said.

"The Order will protect you," Remus said

"The order is scattered to four winds. As much as they would try to help me they cannot. Most do not know what I am. And those that do, a limited to you, Moody and Severus. Severus has betrayed us. The two things that can change my blood are a werewolf or vampire. So yes, a werewolf would be welcome."

Remus looked up at the moon then at Faye. He would hate to see anything happen to her out there. He always saw her as a sister. She was one of the few people besides Sirius that keep him company on the full moons, in her Animagus form of a white wolf. Even though she was smaller than him for some reason Moony seemed to obey her. He was not sure he could even do it but he would kill himself if he did not offer.

"I could bite you now," Remus offered.

"Moony, that is sweet but you have a mate with a pup on the way. Besides only an alpha wolf can change a person, not on the full moon," Faye said.

"Where will you go?" Remus asked.

"The forest"

"Can you survive out there?"

"Moony if anyone can survive it's me…" Faye said taking off into woods transforming as she ran into a white wolf.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from them, in Malfoy Manor, Voldemort sat by the fireplace contemplating his next move. Nagini was at his feet. Rabastan Lestrange came forward with a book. He wore a worried expression on his face. He dropped to his knees in front of Voldemort. Lord Voldemort looked from his contemplation at the man that disturbed him.

"Rabastan what brought you here to disturb me?" Voldemort asked calmly.

"I found it. When you learned that, from Severus, about Dumbledore hunting for your Horcruxes. You asked if there was another way to become immortal. And I found it; Vampires and Werewolves share the same ancestor. Now both of their lines are tainted with the curse of Werewolf or Vampire. But there was a third child from that union. A wizard and that line still survive today. Anasta line of witches and wizards ages at a rate similar to Werewolves and Vampires. They can die like werewolves and vampires but only by certain means, a killing curse will not kill them. Only one survives from that line and with her blood, you can have an immortal life. Her name is Faye Anasta," Rabastan said.

"That is a fairy tale, the potion and charms to create such potion would be nearly impossible," Voldemort said.

"Not for the Half-blood Prince, my lord," Rabastan said.

"Send for Greyback, I have a job for him if anyone can find this Faye Anasta he can," Voldemort said.

Moments Later Greyback stocked in. He looked every bit the animal he was known to be. He was not least bit afraid. He bowed to Lord Voldemort.  
"You wanted to see me, my Lord," Greyback said.

"I have a mission for you. Besides working with the snatchers, I want you to find a witch for me. One, that you have a history with her relatives. I want her alive, no werewolf bite. I need her blood as it is now pure," Lord Voldemort told him.

"What her name?" Fenrir asked.

"Faye Anasta," Lord Voldemort said.

"It will be done," Fenrir said

"Good, you are dismissed," Lord Voldemort ordered.

* * *

Fenrir rose bowed once more before he turned and departed. Once out on the grounds, he apparited to the forest where his pack was from. He took as hutter breath rest his hand against a large oak tree. The name Anasta hit him harder than he cared to admit. It was almost like he was hit in the gut. The image of young woman with dark curls and piercing blue eyes and animalistic beauty smiling face came to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

 _Fenrir and Sigyn sat on the grounds of Hogwarts under a tree near the black lake. His back was against the tree. Her long dark hair was pooled over his trouser and she lay on the ground in the slightly cloudy sky. Her blue eyes caught his blue eyes as she read aloud from their defense book. He was in Slytherin uniform while she was dressed in her Ravenclaw uniform. They were both different they knew that from the beginning. Since the train ride here they had been a friend even if she was sorted into the wrong house. Truly, she was his only real friend that was not afraid of him in the least. He was turned into a werewolf when he in his second year. She had stayed by his side even then. He loved her in a way well as much as a werewolf could love a human. It was the seventh year._

 _"You will never hurt me right Fen," Sigyn asked after she read aloud about Werewolves_

 _"Sig you know I am incapable of hurting you," Fenrir said picking a daisy from the ground weaving into her dark hair._

 _"I am your mate aren't I," Sigyn asked._

 _Fenrir did not answer her but kissed her forehead. She laughed playfully hit his chest. They lived in that playful happiness. Neither knowing how short lived it would be. He leaned down kissing her softly. She returned the kiss her finger nails brush through his stubble on his chin. He knew in his heart that she was his mate but could not put those words in his mouth. Professor Dumbledore approach them he looked at her gravely. Her once carefree playful blue eyes turned cold._

 _"Miss Anasta, I need you to come with me," Professor Dumbledore said._

 _Sigyn got up moved over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at him. Mouthing the words "I love you, Fen"._

* * *

Fenrir woke from his memories. It was the last time he ever saw Sigyn. The story was that she had leave transferring school or some horse shit story like that. For the rest of his immortal life he would remember her eyes. At least, now he had a chance to make her family pay for making him weak.

* * *

Sigyn knelt by a stream in the forest dean. She looked at her reflection. She could remember her first love. Part of her wanted to find him the other part of her toldhergo to Romania. A vampire would be more than willing to turn a woman like her.

* * *

Let me know what you think of it please. Let me know if i should continued it.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

Fenrir came over to his betas; Duncan his second, Ajax one of his enforcers, Stefan one of his in training betas, and finally Jess the youngest of the betas and his second enforcer. There were women fawning over him. Duncan had his lovely little mate, Iris, on his lap. She played with muddy brown curls locking her soft honey color eyes with Duncan green eyes. She was swollen with their first pup. Her blonde curls fell down her back. Stefan sat close to Heiley. Heiley was young still barley out her teens. Her pin-straight brown locks were striking with her icy blue-grey eyes. Her skin tone was in the midrange of colors. She was turned when she nine years old. Ajax was flirting with any that came close to him. Ajax was the closest in size to Fenrir. He had a look nearly like Greek god. Jess was young but he had reputation for being blood thirsty. He flirted with the females as well. Where Jess did not have the size he made up with speed. Fenrir coughed. They all looked up as Fenrir coughed.

"Ladies I need them," Fenrir addressed the ladies.

"Yes, Alpha," The ladies said

They got up and moved away from the men. Duncan helped Iris up. Heiley came over to Iris placing her hand on Iris's shoulders. She smiled at Iris as they walked away. Ajax slapped one of the females on the arse. Duncan gave Ajax's a hard look as one that he slapped let out a little squeak.

"Alpha," Duncan answered.

"The dark lord has a task for me, which in turn includes you. It is to find a woman. One Faye Anasta," Fenrir said.

Duncan looked over to Fenrir as he mentioned that name. He was trying to place that name. Suddenly, the image of Sigyn Anasta came to the forefront of his mind. Sigyn's smiling face, his friend, and Fen's girlfriend, from Hogwarts that went missing suddenly. The woman that caused Fen turned him all those years ago. Could this really be the child of Fen's once lover they were a task to hunt down? He looked around the group. Ajax smiled wickedly. Jess also looked pleased. Stefan looked a little bit worried. He knew the name Anasta. And the legend that came with Anasta name.

"Her address is here. I want you to examine it and bring her back here." Fenrir started. He looked at the group of them. He had no doubt that Duncan and Stefan would not harm her. But as he looked at Ajax's and Jess's faces he knew he had to add something. "Unharmed," Fenrir ordered.

Duncan stood outside the three-story Tudor style manor. The grounds were un-manicured. The hedges that lined the walkways and driveway were overgrown. Ivy had overtaken the left side of the house. It looked as no one had been here in a long time. The grass was so overgrown that had tails blowing in the wind. Duncan and Stefan looked at the place knowing no one would be here. Ajax and Jess look itching for the hunt and a fight.

"Let's get this over with, Jax's Jess take the back. Stefan with me," Duncan said.

* * *

Duncan and Stefan made their way to the front door. The windows were dust-covered and in disrepair. He nodded to Stefan to bust open the door. As the open, the door the musky smell filled their noses. Stefan nodded that he would head up the stairs. Duncan turned heading into the living room. He made his way over the mantle. There were photos that showed what he assumed was a pregnant woman with a man that eerily like a man that he could not place. He turned and looked around the room. There was not a single photo of blonde child or woman here. He caught sight of a photo of the same man with a young dark-haired girl.

"Sigyn," Duncan muttered.

That man was Sigyn father it all became so clear to him in that single moment. He looked around the room all the photos showed the aging progression of Sigyn Anasta. He paused when came to the photo of the order of the phoenix. It was the only photo of Faye Anasta in the house. It was full grown woman. She looked the same age of the last photo of Sigyn Anasta. A single thought popped into the once Ravenclaw's head. He shook his head. If he was right, Fenrir was in for a shock and a true test of his loyalty to the dark lord. Duncan took the photos of her and photo of her in order of the phoenix. He knew he needed to see Tyr. Tyr was the elder of the pack. Now Duncan faces a choice that he did not know the answer to. The choice put him between his Alpha and best friend in his adult life and his childhood best friend.

* * *

Months had passed Sigyn was still in hiding in the forest. Most of the time she was in her Animagus wolf form. It was easier to hunt and she was warmer in that form. One night she heard familiar voices. It had been so long since she had human contact. She remembered the first time Fenrir realized she was Animagus.

* * *

It was in their third year. They were studying werewolves and Animagus. Fenrir was reading by Forbidden Forest. It was nearly curfew. The moon had a brilliant light on the lake. It was the quarter moon. Even if it was not the full moon he still felt the pull of the moon on his body. His hand went to where the bite was on his shoulder. He was lost in these thoughts when suddenly he heard a rustling in the forest. He looked over and saw a snow white grey wolf standing on the edge of the forest. There was something about the wolf eyes that reminded him of an intelligence of a human. He slowly got up backing away from the wolf. The wolf took off past him. The wolf pounced him causing them to tumble down the hill. When they reached the bottom Fenrir let out a loud threatening growl throwing the wolf away. What reached his ears was the playful laughter of his girlfriend. He looked over where the wolf should be at only to see the smiling face of his girlfriend.

"Hello Fen," Sigyn giggled.

"Sig," Fen said shocked.

Fenrir looked around for the wolf only to find it gone. His eyes took in the appearance of his girl. Her hair looked tousled and messy with rumbled looking school uniform. His mind slowly realized what was clear as day to see putting the pieces together.

"You're an Animagus," Fen said in wonder.

"Yes," Sigyn said.

Fen pulled her into his arms. He locked lips with her in a lust filled kiss. If any doubt in his mind it was another piece to show that she belonged with him. They pulled apart rest their foreheads against each other.

"How long," Fen asked

"Since summer of the second year, I started truly trying after you were turned. So I could be with you. My father tells me my family has always had the gift. In fact, he has two Animagus forms a large grey wolf and vampire bat. Thus far with me, only my wolf has shown up," Sigyn revealed.

* * *

Part of Sigyn wanted it still. In her white grey wolf form, she moved forward looking at the small camp. Her eyes watch Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione's eyes went wide when she noticed a wolf circling watching the camp. Hermione mind quickly realized this was not a normal wolf. Harry caught Hermione attention. He hit Ron who looked over where Hermione looked. Sigyn slowly moved closer only when they all raised their wands at her. Did Sigyn transform back into her human form? They all recognized her and lowered their wands. It has been so long since they had seen any order members.

"Miss Anasta" Harry addressed.

"Hello Harry," Sigyn said coughing it been so long since she had used her human voice.

"You are hiding why," Hermione asked taking Sigyn appearance.

"All the order hiding Mione," Ron tried.

"Not like her," Hermione argued.

"You are right; you truly are the brightest witch of your age. I'm hiding because of him and what I am,"Sigyn said.

"Him who," Ron said.

"You know who, don't say his name I have no desire to be snatched," Sigyn said.

* * *

Duncan made his way to Tyr hut. Tyr was blind in one eye. His other eyes were dark as night. His hair long white tied back in at nape of his neck. There was a scar running over his blind eye cross his cheek and nearly down his neck. He had deep-set eye with lots of wrinkles His facial hair hide most of his battle scars.

"Hello Duncan," Tyr said not turning to face Duncan.

"Hello Tyr, I need to talk to you," Duncan started.

"You are worried about our Alpha. You fear this task will cost him more than he knows," Tyr said

"How do you," Duncan asked.

"Mother moon shows me things. The one he seeks is more than what she seems. She is truly destined to be by his side. If he lets her," Tyr stated.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sigyn all sat around to eat a small meal conversing. Ron took a bit of rabbit leg that Sigyn had caught.

"Did you go to school with my parents," Harry asked.

"No, but I may be able to help you. I don't remember much of him but I did attend school with him. Mind you he was a first year and I was a seventh year. He was obsessed with founder of Hogwarts. He spent a great deal of time near the Raven claw tower," Sigyn told them.

"Your name is not really Faye is it," Hermione said.

"No it Sigyn, my father was killed for what he was and what I am," Sigyn said.

"Who killed him," Ron asked.

"My father? Grindelwald, Dumbledore protect me. Took me away did powerful glamour on me. That day I lost everyone I ever loved," Sigyn said.

"That still doesn't explain why you are hiding from Voldemort," Harry said.

"Run," Sigyn said.

Sigyn looked around them quickly darting off into the woods faster than them. Part of her was sad about leaving them on their own. But if they found her she would be dead. It was her life or theirs. But soon she knew it was too late. She was caught by three snatchers and dragged to where Hermione was being held by Fenrir. Ron as at the feet of another one and three held Harry who looked stung. Fenrir looked over at the other blonde female that was brought to the clearing. Something about her stuck him. She did not meet his eyes. Two of them let go of Sigyn's arms.

* * *

This was moment she was waiting for. She suddenly hit the man in his balls causing him to drop to the ground. In that instant, she took off again this time changing shape into her wolf midstride. Fenrir threw Hermione to another man arms. He took off after the woman. Something told him that this was woman that he was hunting for. She darted swiftly through the trees. Unknowing she was heading right toward Fenrir pack ground. He smiled when he realized this fact. He howled alert his pack that he had a scent of one they wanted. She stopped for a moment at the edge of large steep hill. Fenrir at that moment pounced on her. They tumbled down the hill passing through a shield charm that removed all glamours. They landed on the bottom of ground with a loud thump. She groaned with her being pin under Fenrir. They were facing one another. She slowly opened her eyes locking eyes with the love of her life. Fenrir stares down at the woman that was under him. The glamour on her disappeared revealing her long dark hair, the roundness of her face before faded away revealing the truly animalistic beauty that he once knew so well. She looked like she had seen better days. He was debating if this was truly his Sigyn.

"Hello Fen," Sigyn said softly as her hand touch his jawline.

* * *

What do you think Fenrir reaction to her will be?


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

* * *

Sigyn's hand dropped down from his jaw as she passed out. Fenrir looked down at the passed out woman. He looked at Sigyn in shock. He was unsure she was real. All the memories of her and him flood his mind. No one but Sigyn ever called him Fen. No one dared to. He was alpha thus the respect he warranted. And he was feared by the humanity. This had to be really Sigyn, his Sig. He noticed his pack closing in around him. They were looking at the passed out woman at his feet. He reached down picking her up like she was a bride. He headed towards his cabin. He knew all the eyes were locked on him carrying her.  
His cabin was the largest out of them. It had five bedrooms and four and a half baths. It looked like a one-bed cabin from the outside. The beauty of magic was a wondrous thing. He headed not towards one of the spare bedrooms. Oh no, he headed toward his own room. He placed her down on his bed. He stared at her again. He slowly stripped her of her clothes. He stared at her. He could count her ribs. There were scars that were never on her skin before. He looked like she lost half of her body weight. She was still breathing. He remembered the last time he saw nude before him.

* * *

It was the summer of their seven year. She had convinced her father to let Fen come on their camping trip. It was on her family manor in Southern Carpathian Mountains. The moonlight shined overhead. They came to a lake in the mountains at least two miles from her family manor. The moonlight danced across the water. It was truly a breathtaking sight. Fen stood dumbstruck for a moment. Until Sigyn bumped him with her shoulder. She gave him a coy smile over her shoulder. She toed off her shoes. She sat on large bolder on the shoreline. She removed her socks with moonlight lighting from behind. There was not a more beautiful sight to Fenrir. Fenrir watched her for a long moment as she started to shed the rest of her clothes. She trusted him and his heightened senses. She dove into the deep water. She came up to surface shaking her now wet locks. She gave him a coy smile. There was laughter in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Sigyn laughed.

"Sig," Fenrir worried.

"Fen, swim with me. We are alone no is going to see us. No one is miles from us. Only the moon and she keep many secrets," Sigyn urged.

"Your father," Fen argued moving closer to her.

"My father is out with his latest love trying to forget my mother," Sig retorted.

The scent of her tears met his nose. He hated that scent most of all. He shed his clothes quickly driving in the dark water with her. He came to the surface grabbing her pulling her into his arms. She playfully fought him. His eyes flashed amber as she accidentally kicked him in the stomach. He growled at her pulling her into a deep kiss. She pulled away resting her forehead against his as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her sex inches from his. They locked eyes his eyes still amber. She was not afraid for the wolf in him. At that moment she was like Artemis, come to life, playing in the moonlight. There was part of him the wolf in him that knew that she was her mate. But the human part of him could not accept that yet. The wolf in him was going to claim her the only way that he could without his human protesting. He thrust forward joining them as one. She cried out moaning his name. He growled peppering kissed down her neck.

* * *

Unknown to them a pair of amber eyes watched them. His eyes were locked on his son. Not his blood son but his turned son. He knew the moment that he bit Fenrir that he was an alpha in the making. He would be a great werewolf. That was why he turned him. He never dreamed that he would see him in his home pack's lands. The girl with Fenrir intrigued him. There was something different about her. Her scent was different than any mortal. She was mortal yet at the same time not.

"Sal," his mate called.

"Alyse," Sal said turning to welcome his mate.

Alyse came into the viewing area. Her long blonde hair hung around her shoulders. She brown eyes watched the pair that Sal was watching. Sigyn scent made its way to Alyse. She knew that scent.

"She is an Anasta," Alyse said in shock.

"One of my brother's, Pryor's, heirs," Sal admitted turning away from them.

The moon danced across the pair making love. It was in that moment when Alyse watched the Sigyn eyes flashed amber in the moonlight. She was sheer. She at that moment that she knew Sigyn was destined to be a wolf. Mother Moon decided to show her that.

"She is a wolf," Alyse said in shock.

"She is immortal but not a wolf yet or ever. It is up to my son to turn her or another of my children to turn her. Before, Pryor gave up his life to join his love in death. He made me and Rhett not to turn one of his heirs," Sal said.

"If she ever asked you to turn her do it for me," Alyse said.

"You saw something," Sal said.

"Mother Moon tells me she is a wolf," Alyse said.

"I will luv," Sal promised.

* * *

Fenrir had Sigyn pinned to the shore. Her hands were locked around his neck. He growled at her as she fingernails dug into his back muscles. She screamed out his name as she climaxed. He trusted a few more times before joining her. He stared down at her as she smiled up at him. Her eyes locked with Fen's own eyes. There was trust in her eyes as she looked up at him. He cuddled her close to him.

"Fen" Sigyn started to say.

* * *

"Fenrir" Duncan said

It was enough to wake Fenrir from the past. Fenrir knew in his gut that she was Faye Anasta the person Voldemort wanted. At the same time this his Sig back. He was warring with himself. He looked over to Duncan who stood by the door with Amalia. Amalia was one of the healers of the villages and eldest one. She joined Fenrir pack when she became mated with Thor, Tyr's brother. She had graying black hair and silver eyes. Fenrir looked back to his…no… Sigyn. He pulled the cover over her body. Not wanting even his beta to see her nude body. He needed to buy time until he decided what to do with her. He could feel Voldemort calling for him already.

"Watch her," Fenrir growled at Duncan. He turned to Amalia. He did not know what to say. The wolf in him growled at him that she was his mate. Amalia gave him a knowing look as she came over to unknown female on her alpha bed. He was fighting his wolf and human side, for the first time in a long time. "Find out what caused to pass out. I expect a full report when I return," Fenrir growled leaving the pair.

"Yes Alpha," Duncan and Amalia said in unison.

Once Fenrir was gone Duncan looked at the female in shock. He knew that face. Amalia accessed the female on their Alpha's bed. Duncan moved over to bed taking Sigyn's hand. As he noted how fragile she looked now he growled. This was not the Sigyn that he knew and loved as a sister.

* * *

It was in their first year. Professor Dumbledore stood by the stool with the sorting hat in his hands. Duncan looked to his left he noticed a young girl with dark waves with bright silvery blue eyes. She stood near a boy that was taller than her. The boy was already larger than her with blue eyes.

"Sigyn Anasta," Dumbledore called out.

The girl with dark hair walked forward. Her eyes locked on the boy that she no doubts made friends with on the train. There was a few whispered at her last name. Dippet sat up straighter he remembered, from his years of teaching before he was headmaster, Oberon Anasta. He was a Gryffindor but his intellect shown through more than he cared to show. He wondered if his daughter would follow in his footsteps. Dumbledore placed that hat on Sigyn head.

"Ravenclaw" The sorting hat yelled out.

Ravenclaw table started to clap. She was one of few females in that house. She made over way over to the table. Her eyes were still on Fenrir's eyes.

"Charis Black" Dumbledore called out.

A young girl made her way to the stool. Nearly the instant it was put on her head. It yelled out Slytherin. The name continued to be called until Duncan Grant name was called. He made his way up to stool. The hat was placed on his head.

"Hum where to put you. A bit a follower but a intelligence that hard to hide. Slytherin would be a good fit. No… I know where to put you… Ravenclaw" The Shorting Hall yelled out the last part.

Duncan took the seat next to Sigyn. Her eyes were still locked on the boy that he knew that she had an attraction to.

"Fenrir Greyback" Dumbledore called.

"Slytherin," The Sorting hat called out.

Sigyn eyes watched him be welcome to the Slytherin table. He took a seat next to Charis. His eyes locked on Sigyn eyes from across the room.

"I'm Duncan," Duncan said to Sigyn

"Sigyn," Sigyn said.

"Nice to meet you Sigyn are you pureblood," Duncan asked.

"Yes, and you are"

"Half-blood, mum is witch dad's a muggle," Duncan told her.

"I'm sure he had quite a shock," Sigyn laughed with a playful smile on her face.

* * *

"Sigyn what happened to you" Duncan asked himself waking himself from his memories.

"Sigyn is that her name," Amalia asked.

"Yes Sigyn Anasta," Duncan told Amalia.

Amalia nearly dropped to her knees before the bed. The last name Anasta was royalty in the immortal community. She was turned by Sal Anasta the first werewolf. To be in the presence of one of the Anasta family was a huge honor.

"What are you doing," Duncan asked.

"She is a princess in the immortal community. The Anasta family is the stories of legend. One blessed by mother moon to be a wolf. One blessed by bats to be a vampire. One gifted immortality with magic. Many called the story myths. But I was bitten by Sal Anasta the first werewolf along with our Alpha Fenrir. If she is his mate like I suspect that she is. Mother Moon has truly blessed us," Amalia said.

"She's not his mate if she was his mate he would have turned her by now," Duncan argued.

"Yet, he fights with his wolf. The wolf wants her to be turned. I have no doubt he lies to the Dark Lord to protect her. Fed him some story that is partly true until he figures out what to do with her," Amalia told him.

"What do we do till then," Duncan asked.

"Protect her, know this even as a human she will have control over wolf just not her mate," Amalia said.

"What is wrong with her," Duncan asked.

"My guess is she lived as a wolf for so long that her body is malnourished and cannot support her human form. I give her potions to strength her. We will feed her rich foods when she wakes," Amalia said.

* * *

Fenrir stood in front of Dark Lord at Malfoy Manor. He could see by the state of the room something horrid had happened. The chandelier was in pieces on the floor.

"Ah Greyback any news," Voldemort asked.

"I found her but she escaped me, she like so many of the Anasta family are gifted with two Animagus forms. I saw her turn mid-stride into a sleek white wolf and take off in the forest. I followed her but she ran into a cave turning herself into a bat before I could capture her. Rest assure my lord I will find her and bring her to you," Fenrir told him.

"So many failures recently I want her found! Do you understand me," Voldemort roared.

"I understand my lord," Greyback answered.

"So you don't forget… Crucio," Voldemort said.

Fenrir growled as the pain of the curse hit him. His wolf that was warring with him helped him deal with the pain. He was left twitching on the floor. He picked himself up and left. For now, he had a month to decide what to do with Sigyn. Part of him wanted to know why she hid so greatly from the dark lord. If all he wanted was some of her blood surely she would give it to him. The wolf in him told him it was more than that.


End file.
